Love Hina: Faux Promises
by AlexCephon
Summary: When someone breaks a promise, do you still love them enough to forgive them? Or do you hold it against them until their debt is paid? [Rated M for self-harm, drugs, violence and swearing!] (Inspired by "Snafu the Great" and his fic, Love Hina: Consequences.)
1. C1 - Pain of Loss

Keitaro stared up at his boarded up ceiling, mentally cursing. Naru was his promise girl, and yet he found her cheating on him with Kentaro. **_'Why would you break your promise Naru...?'_** he thought to himself as he silently sobbed to himself. He picked up his pocket knife from his desk drawer and dragged it across his arms, slicing as deeply as he could, not making a sound except the dripping of blood on his bedroom floor. He found the feeling of euphoria from the adrenaline rush while he cut himself, and it made him feel alive. Made him feel something other than the heartbreak he was forced to feel.

As he drifted off to sleep, he murmured about his promise not mattering, and clicked the send button on his phone. The recipient would be getting both audio and visual evidence of Naru's infidelity. As he started to drop onto his futon, he chuckled darkly.

* * *

In the morning as he went downstairs, he didn't speak to anyone. He just got out his phone and called Kanako. **_"Kana-chan, send Granny the stuff I sent you. Even if my phone is destroyed, I have everything saved on a cloud. Naru's not getting out of this unscathed."_** He locked his smartphone and went to breakfast.

During breakfast, the girls stared at him. They noticed the blood on the sleeves of his top, but said nothing as they didn't want to upset him. When he sat down to drink his morning tea, Shinobu hugged him. **_"Please Senpai, for me... Please stop hurting yourself over her. you deserve so much better..."_**

It took Keitaro a few seconds to register this, and he turned to face her. **_"I thought nobody cared. All people do here_** is abuse ** _me anyway. What's the point of trying to make everyone happy when they just throw it in your face?"_** Shinobu saw his tears and kept her hold on him, even though Motoko had her hand on her blade.

 _ **"Motoko, if you're going to attack me, just fucking kill me. I see no point in living anyway now that my so-called girlfriend is seeing Sakata behind my back."**_ At this, Motoko gasped and dropped her blade. For the first time, she actually felt shame.

* * *

Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges and Kanako was at the door, red-faced and almost foaming at the mouth. _**"Where is Narusegawa?!"**_ She roared, catching everyone by surprise.


	2. C2 - Vanish

As Kanako burst through the door, she roared out _**"Where is Narusegawa?!"**_ Immediately, Motoko pointed up the stairs and silently watched as Kanako headed to Naru's room. Keitaro had a small smirk on his face, but kept it well hidden behind his coffee cup. _**'I guess we get to watch Naru get ejected. This would bother me if she hadn't cheated. She doesn't deserve that ring I gave her...'**_ he thought to himself, rolling his ex's engagement ring between his fingers.

As he finished his cup, he made his way up the stairs to watch as justice played out.

* * *

 _ **"Did you really think that you could play my Onii-chan like that?! He gave you everything, and you go fuck another guy behind his back? WHAT KIND OF SICK BITCH ARE YOU?!"**_ Kanako yelled as she slammed Naru into her desk, then her bookshelf, and finally, through her bedroom door. Naru did nothing but mutter under her breath. This caused Kanako to kick Naru in the ribs, fracturing two of them. _**"Want to repeat?"**_ Kanako spat venomously.

 _ **"As soon as I got married to Keitaro, I was going to take the Hinata in the divorce and force him out onto the streets, and then sell it to Sakata. It would have gone so well too..."**_ Naru muttered with a smirk on her smug face. This got Kanako extra angry and drove Kanako to smash her fist into Naru's jaw, breaking it and making Naru scream out in pain.

Keitaro walked into the room, smiling and holding his phone out. _**"Smile for the cam, Narusegawa. You're gonna be famous for getting the beating you deserve. Once Kana-chan's done with you, I'll have her throw you outside and I'll burn your belongings. You're no longer welcome here, and just so you know, Granny's not going to back you up like last time. She and Mutsumi both know you fucked Sakata both before and after our engagement. Consider the wedding off, and yourself evicted for life. Kana-chan, declare a blood feud with the Narusegawa family, and the Sakata family."**_ he spat as he put his phone away and walked down to the tea house.

* * *

 _ **"Kei-chan... I'm sorry Naru did you over like that. I didn't think she'd go this far..."**_ Haruka spoke sombrely to Keitaro, holding him in a comforting embrace.

 _ **"Haru-chan, do you want to see Narusegawa burn?"**_ Keitaro asked in a monotone voice.

 _ **"Oh. You have plans, huh? You sure like to keep things interesting, don't you?"**_ She replied with a smile.

 _ **"Watch as I make Naru feel the pain of loss worse than she's done to me."**_ Keitaro declared through choked sobs.

Haruka did her best to comfort him, just holding him, letting him feel safe in her arms.

In the distance, screams of agony were heard as Naru took the beating of her life. It eventually ended with a thud as Kanako threw her into the cold streets, alone and unwelcome.


	3. C3 - Confessions and Exile!

Keitaro laid in his bed since his talk with Haruka. Shinobu's words about deserving better got him thinking about things.

As he got up, he heard a light knocking. _**"Come in if you need to talk."**_ he casually spoke. As the door slid open, he saw a blushing Shinobu getting ready to speak.

 _ **"Senpai, when you're ready, I need you to meet me in the lounge. I have a confession to make..."**_ with that done, she shuffled off down the hall and into the lounge area, waiting for everyone to gather.

* * *

As everyone gathered, Shinobu finally decided it was time to speak the truth. _**"Hey everyone, I'm sorry for gathering you all so out of the blue, but there are truths that need to be spoken. Also, this will prevent Motoko's stupid 'Justice' attacks."**_ she shot a glare at Motoko, making her growl in response, but Haruka stopped Motoko with her cold stare. _**"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, I'm more mature than I appear. Well, the truth is I'm actually 17 years old, but due to a genetic problem, I have the body of a child. Motoko's attacks are a sham, and herself and Naru's protection was just intimidation. They refused to allow me to speak up for you, Senpai! I'm sorry..."**_ with that, Shinobu broke down into sobs, but Keitaro hugged her. _**"I love you Senpai..."**_ she sobbed quietly into his shirt.

 _ **"Thank you for being honest with me. At the moment, I'm still hurting over Naru, but I promise that if you give me some time to think, I will answer your confession, alright?"**_ Keitaro smiled genuinely. Even though she was still crying, Shinobu smiled and nodded. That was the first genuine smile he'd shown in months. Whilst holding Shinobu, he pressed the send button on his phone to forward and e-mail to Sakata about Naru's other dealings.

* * *

 _ **[Seta's Office...]**_

As Seta received an e-mail from Keitaro, his eyes widened as he saw that Naru was fucking Kentaro so he could buy some papers to falsify her passing grade into Tokyo University. With this damaging information, Seta headed to the Head office of the University to speak with the head of the school.

It was confirmed as a false pass when the questions on Naru's papers were shown to be different from everyone else's entrance exam. Naru's dream was about to come crumbling down.

* * *

 _ **[The next day...]**_

When Naru entered the University, she was immediately called upon by one of the female teachers, telling her to see the school head. She was shocked when everyone was giving her looks of disgust.

 _ **"You cheated Narusegawa. Not only on your boyfriend but with your entrance exam. You've shamed Tokyo University's integrity. Please pack your things and leave. We are banning you for life from Tokyo University, and blacklisting you from every College/University in this country."**_ The dean spoke as he dismissed her casually.

With that, Naru broke down in tears as she walked out on her dream. Her broken dream.


	4. C4 - Motoko's Trial & Kaolla's Shame!

_**Chapter 4 - Motoko's Trial & Kaolla's Shame!**_

* * *

 _ **[Hinata Apartments: Tuesday Morning, 11:02am]**_

 _ **"You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you, Motoko Aoyama? Guess what?"**_ Keitaro said as he pulled the front door open. In front of him were 6 police officers, Motoko's older sister Tsuroko, and Amalla Su, Kaolla's elder sister. 2 officers came up behind Kaolla and shackled her before pulling her, kicking and screaming ou of the Hinata and into the van parked outside. _**"Kaolla Su is being arrested for acts of terrorism, vicious assault with firearms, grievous bodily harm, and common assault. MolMol's not going to save her this time,"**_ Keitaro chuckled darkly _**"Diplomatic immunity is moot if you're a terrorist. Kaolla won't see the light of day again."**_ At this, Amalla nodded silently, tears streaming down her cheeks and she slowly made her way out after bowing to Keitaro.

 _ **"Keitaro, what is the meaning of this you foul beast? What did you do you pervert?!"**_ Motoko roared as she lifted her sword to strike Keitaro. As she was about to swing, one of the officers shot her with a taser gun, and the others handcuffed her, escorting her into the police van.

 _ **"I believe this proves what I told you last night, eh Tsuroko? Motoko is a man-hating she-demon who uses me like a punching bag."**_ Tsuroko bowed to Keitaro and silently made her way out the door, unable to believe that Motoko was ever chosen to be heir to the Shinmeiryu with all this happening.

* * *

 _ **[Hinata Apartments: Tuesday Afternoon, 2:35pm]**_

 _ **"So you're really going to take out the trash, huh Senpai?"**_ Shinobu said as she began to feel happy that Keitaro was now safe. She snuggled up to him, and he took notice of her affection, gently patting her on the head with a small smile.

 _ **"You know..."**_ Keitaro started, staring into the distance _**"A friend of mine once told me, 'The universe provides all, so you just need to wish for it.' I made my wish to have a better life, and I took steps to ensure it happens. This is the fruit of that. The universe provided..."**_ Shinobu just smiled. She had what she wanted.

As Keitaro headed back into the dorm, Shinobu stopped him quickly by grabbing the sleeve of his top. When he turned to face her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The minutes of embrace felt like hours, and Keitaro couldn't stop himself as he responded by kissing her back so passionately that Shinobu's heart raced. They could hear each other's hearts beating in unison as they embraced lovingly.

* * *

 _ **[MolMol Islands, The Su Royal Palace...]**_

 _ **"This is an outrage!"**_ Lamba Lu cried as he watched a news channel announcing that Japan has officially cut political ties to MolMol and that Japan plans to imprison the princess forever due to her dangerous inventions and lack of empathy for others. _**"Amalla, I'm stripping Kaolla of her title. She has shamed our country, and now we could be facing a war if we don't fix what Kaolla has done..."**_

"Yes Lamba-Sama!" Amalla spoke quickly, taking notes. Amalla Su, Kaolla's older sister could only nod and walk towards the Imperial Offices of MolMol to file papers for disownment of Kaolla from the Su royal family.

* * *

 _ **[Kanagawa High Courts, Wednesday, 1:20pm]**_

 _ **"May the defendant please rise!"**_ Bailiff Albert Jonzz barked before the judge appeared at the pedestal. _**"Introducing his Lord Highness, Judge Jinpachi Hasegawa!"**_ the bailiff shouted before being moved to the side.

 _ **"So, you're Motoko Aoyama. You are here at this court on charges of 1 count of Resisting Arrest, 173 counts of Assault, 22 counts of Grievous Bodily Harm, and 5 counts of Attempted murder upon** **Mr** **Keitaro Urashima."**_

Tsuroko was not pleased with this. She was not sure how to defend her sister, even if she was a good lawyer. This was almost completely hopeless in the older kenoka's eyes.


End file.
